Kris Stoppable-My Story
by carnival nightsteed
Summary: My Name is Kris Stoppable and this is my story, all 16 years of it. A Sit Story.


Kris Stoppable: My Story

Hey guys its Carnival Nightsteed. I got thinking and thought that you might like to hear the full story of Kristine's life. This is not complete yet. FYI she will be referenced to as Kris because that is what people called her in her time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. All respective characters belong to Disney. I own Sam Probable and Susan Blackheart. Any relation to real persons or events, past or present is purely coincidental.

Carnival Nightsteed Out.

My name is Kristine Anne Stoppable. I am the daughter of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. This is my story, all 16 years of it.

I was born on February 14, 2014, seven months after my mom and dad were married. I have seen many of the photos and I must say, it looked awesome. They were married on lake Middleton, on a boat in the middle of the lake. Uncle Felix was the best man for dad. Auntie Monique was Mommies maid of honor. She was also the one who caught the bouquet of flowers, and that myth holds true. She married a lovely man, Anthony, 5 years later. I was able to go to that one. It was badical. But back to mom and dad's wedding. After the wedding, mom and dad went on their honeymoon, in Japan. They stayed there for a month, from mid April to mid May. After they got back, they discovered that I was on the way. They were overjoyed.

As I said, I was born on February 14, Valentines Day. I must say, the story that I was told about that day was quite interesting. But that's for an another time. I was apparently a lovely baby. I was cute and quiet, or so I'm told (I feel that that last one was an exaggeration). By the time I was 3, I was already showing extensive muscular abilities and reflexes. I never dropped a piece of silverware in the floor and was able to get in my high chair on my own, not that I needed one because I was so neat.

At age 4, I started preschool. I didn't really want to go, but Daddy told me that anything is possible for a Possible, since I was a Possible even though my last name was Stoppable. I made a couple of friends on my first day. My favorite friend (and ironically my very best friend from that day on) was a boy named Sam Probable. The way I met Sam is quite a story indeed. So let me start form the beginning...

It started after school on my first day of preschool. I was playing on the playground, waiting for Mom and Dad to pick me up. I was climbing on the monkey bars, my favorite part of the playground. As I got to the end, I noticed a boy, Sam, being chased by a couple of other kids. He had a toy in his hand, a monkey with symbols. He also didn't appear to be enjoying being chased. He was chased up into the jungle gym, to the slides. They cornered him there. I was about 20 feet from him, and there was a gap about 10 feet wide between the slides and the stairs down from up to the monkey bars. They boys were threatening him.

"Give us the monkey" they demanded.

"No" Sam replied with a worried look on his face.

"Give us the monkey or we will push you down the slide" they said.

"So be it" replied Sam.

"You asked for it"

Now during all of this I had walked down from the monkey bars to the top of the stairs leading up to the monkey bars as they were about to push him, instinct kicked in and my mind raced for a solution.

_ If I just jump up there, I might get pushed down with Sam. I need to land up there and grab the metal bar, and then grab Sam's hand._

Now at this time, I would like to note the event that just happened. I have the ability to be able to take a situation and "compute" if you will, the best way to solve it. I don't know exactly where this ability comes from. I'll just blame it on good genes. I mean my grandparents are rocket scientists, neuronal-surgeons, and actuaries. I really think its good genes.

So anyways, I did a handspring (again, instinct) and vaulted up to the slides. I grabbed Sam's hand as he fell. I then grabbed the metal pole holding up the slide. Then I flung Sam back onto the jungle gym and turned to face the bullies.

They just looked at me in shock.

"Well?" I asked.

They ran away in fear, never to bother Sam again.

I went over to Sam.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. That was awesome, how did you do that?"

"I...I don't know. I just knew what to do and did it"

"Cool, I'm Sam"

"I'm Kristine, but call me Kris"

"Your weird, but I like you."

Elementary school wasn't that eventful. I aced all my classes and helped out people when I could with stuff like decorating and bake sales.

By the time I was 8, Daddy had already taught me all that he knew about Tia Shing Pek Kar. Sensei tested me and I passed as a master. But later that year, it was discovered that I also had inherited my fathers Mystical Monkey Powers. With help from Sensei, I was able to master them by the time I was 9. I was also skilled at all of Mommies combat abilities and was able to hang glide, SCUBA. dive, rock climb, use a grapple gun, and use the PDP.

I feel at this point that I should also mention that I was forced to sing silent night at the school Christmas concert one year and I must say, I did better then mommy did.

At age 10, daddy is promoted to the head of Global Justice, but he wasn't really the director. He was a "puppet" for mommy, so that she could control GJ and still be able to go on missions. Around the same time, Uncle Wade is promoted to the tech director for GJ. He would also act as the standing director when daddy was needed on a mission.

But then I got into junior high, and life got a whole lot harder. There was a girl, Susan Blackheart. She hated me. Before I came into the school, she was the most popular girl in school, but when I came into the school, I was her equal in every way. She was applying to be the cheer captain, so was I, and I was better, way better. The genes again. So I became the captain and she resented me, still does. I made her the bottom of the pyramid, which I still debate if it was a good idea. But I think it was.

After middle school, there was high schools, and..._Sigh_... boys. It was at this time I discovered the joys of dating. I went out with a few guys freshman year who I will not name (I don't want to embarrass them). I went on several missions with mom and dad. We stopped Monkey Fist and his army of robotic gorillas, DNAmy and her mutants, and Duff Kiligans robotic golfing army. I also went on many missions with my Auntie Hana and Sam. While Hana was my aunt, she was only a few years older than me on account of being Dad's adopted sister. We had good times on the missions, even though Sam was a total buffon as mommy called it. Hana taught me everything there was to know about being a ninja.

It was sophomore year that I met Rego. He was a nice kid (or so I thought). He was good looking and well muscled. He asked me out but at the time I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Then he disappeared.

Then everything fell apart Junior year. You all ready know what happened on my last mission so I won't bore you with the details.

So that was my life. I don't know or care if you thought it was interesting but I thought it should be told in a bit of detail. For now my energy will just float here and watch the world go by. Ta ta for now.

So what did you guys think? Review below please and thanks. In regards to those of you who will ask about mission specifics, I am contemplating writing a mission logs story for a few of her missions, but since she is no longer a person, I feel it would be mute to write a ton more on her character. Any ideas are welcome.

-NightSteed out


End file.
